Always Be Here
by WistleOnBackground
Summary: Faith left and come back, confusing herself and the other slayer. She knows about slaying, but nothing about loving. Buffy? Still can't let go of the past. Post Season 7. Nothing to do with the comics. Eventually Fuffy. R&R welcomed! Crappy summary? Yep.
1. Chapter 1

**AN = I don't own anything except the storyline. So, no suing please. I don't make money at all with this. And this is my first Fuffy fiction. So, be gentle and ignore if there's a typo or something. Building comments are welcomed. Mostly? Just review. HaHaHa! So I get you guys to it. Lemme know if you wanted me to go on, or just erase this story. Wouldn't be offended. Although I might cry a bit, but it's just a bit. So no problem here. ;)**

**I'm just joking, come on! ;)**

**PS=Thanks to my amazing beta reader, she helped me go through my story once again, teaches me new things and corrected my mistakes. Much, much, more better than Mr. B.**

**Anyway, XOXO! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and don't tell Mr. B I said this. Please...? Gotta keep my good grades. LOL**

* * *

><p><em>"You're not staying with us?<em>

_"Nope."_

_"Why?"_

_"There isn't any particular reason, Ken."_

_"Then, why don't you stay? All of us are getting to know each other. Besides, it wouldn't be fun without you hanging around here."_

_The brunette chuckled; only the humor of it was not reflected openly in her eyes. The young slayer could not see it since she's busy looking at the brunette's backpack. "There not even one single important reason for me to stay in Cleveland, Ken. My presence here with the Scooby gang in the first place is only because your girlfriend was lookin' for my help. Now that Sunnydale and the Big Bad are gone, staying here too long without a purpose won't do me any good. Come on, ya know 'bout me and what happens when I get bored, right?" Faith said as she turned the face the younger girl while raising her right eyebrow._

_The young slayer had obviously heard about the brunette's history with the Scooby gang. Kennedy rolled her eyes at the brunette while taking a precautionary step back. Faith burst into laughter causing Kennedy's gaze to snap back to the older slayer. Her eyes narrowed into a questioning look resulting in Faith laughing even harder. It didn't take a genius to figure out Kennedy had taken her threat seriously. _

_"Ha, Ha. Very funny." The young slayer emphasized, narrowing her eyes towards the other girl when she realized that she's been messed around with._

_"Glad to know that I ain't losin' my touch. Can still be scary and all." A smirk crept across from the brunette's lips as she turned and shoved the last piece of clothing inside her backpack._

_"But where would you go?"_

_"L.A. Helpin' out Soulboy a lil'." After patting her backpack a few times, she lifts it up, ready to start moving on from the slayer's HQ._

_"That's it?" Kennedy snapped while crossing her arms in front of her. "You're just not going to say goodbye to any of us? Hell, if I hadn't caught you packing just now, I wouldn't have even known that you're going! What about that principal guy? You just gonna leave him?"_

_"Who asked you to come bargin' into my room anyway? And yeah, Robin's a good sack, a good guy, but doesn't deserve someone like me. I'm all 'get some, get gone', ya know? He knows it too. No strings attached." She pause for a second before she continued, her voice hard as steel, "Now you goin' to be a good girl, move aside and shut your mouth. If you can't, then keep it shut till I'm gone, 'kay."_

_Kennedy heard the unveiled threat in her tone but she couldn't let it go, not like that. Faith was her friend and a part of the group whether she realized it or not. It was like the older brunette never cared about any of them anymore._

_But the contrary was, she knew Faith cared. _

_She may be a brat, but she wasn't a complete fool. There were more reasons behind why Faith's leaving, and her perceptive trait encouraged her to believe so._

_It's just that the older brunette's never going to tell her or anybody about what's in her mind, mostly because of her stubborn persona. _

_Taking her stance, she tried once more to convince Faith otherwise, even if it was a low tact._

_"Or I can scream right now, waking them all up. Then you will have to tell them why you are going. You'll have to tell Buffy," Kennedy taunted the older slayer, purposely emphasizing that name. For a moment she held her breath in anticipation. It appeared to have worked when the brunette's hand halted from turning the knob and walking out of that door._

_But when she heard the door opening, she realized the tact was not going to be working tonight._

_"Do that K, and we'll see what happens to you first before they even arrive." The brunette motioned her warning glare towards the younger girl and they stayed that way for a minute. Seeing Kennedy lowered her head from their staring contest Faith knew she won the battle. Taking the silence as her cue to leave._

_"Thanks, Ken. Say goodbye to 'em for me." She whispered quietly, not wanting to show any emotions._

_Without another word or means to contact her, Faith slipped quietly out the front door into the foggy night._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day, two years later...<strong>

Chewing her gum while putting her fist into a stray Vampire's face, Faith launched another roundhouse kick at both vamps behind her. Sensing the first vamp already on his feet ready to pounce Faith quickly withdrew her stake from her boot before plunging it into the vampire's heart.

As the vamp explodes into dust Faith quickly returned her attention to the remaining two vampires. Quickly kicking out hard she caught one in the gut- doubling him over before ramming her elbow into the other's face. Tightening her grip on the stake, Faith lunged and staked him.

She spat her gum towards the pile of dust before sinking her stake into the only vampire left after she successfully pinned him down landing a punch in his face after she got on top of him.

"Don't ever come out from the coffin if ya can't even fight like a girl."

Striking quickly after done mocking the vamp, Faith immediately stood up hoping to avoid the dusted-vampire from ruining her jeans. Glancing at her watch, she turned back to the dark alley behind her and heading towards the HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's HQ...<strong>

"You're back early. Usually you're staying 'till dawn at the nightclub. What's the rush?" Cordelia greeted the slayer. She was a bit surprised when the brunette showed up at the door early instead of coming in at her regular time of 2am.

"Vamps all gettin' weak-y, not even givin' me tingles at all when I staked 'em. So there's no pent up energy for me to bumpin' it up in the club. Might as well rest early tonight."

Frowning slightly at the word usage, Cordelia asked, "Vampires getting... 'wiki'? You mean that wikipedia site?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at the older woman. "And here I used to wonder why you left high school so fast before."

"I came here to be A MODEL!"

"Ooh, _Office Model_. Not bad, C."

"I am not- Ugh! Fine, whatever. Wes is in his office. He said he wanted to see you after you got back."

"Uhuh. What for?" The brunette grabs a roll of doughnut from the doughnut box on the reception desk and stuffed it into her mouth. While searching for something to drink it down cos she started to feel like choking, Cordelia is pointing out the teapot on the table at the corner of the room.

"No idea. Something about you being 'needed' and 'a task' or whatever. Wasn't paying attention, not my job anyway."

"Ergh! Who made this?" Faith scrunching up her nose after drank a cup of tea from the teapot.

"M-" Before she finishes her word, Cordelia changed it back. "Why?"

Eyeing the older brunette, Faith speaks up. "Then it must be ya. No wonder it tastes like shit, C."

Seeing Cordelia's rolling her eyes, Faith sensed that she needed to put the cup down and quickly hide behind the door next to her if she wants to avoid the probability of getting the open book Cordelia was holding thrown at her face. Darting in to hallway, Faith quickly slipped into Wesley's office shutting the door behind her. The next second, a dull thud shook the door and she could hear Cordelia's grunts of annoyance when she managed to dodge the viciously-flying-book that almost hit her head.

"Do better next time, Queen C!" The brunette yells from the safe side of the door. A smug grin spread across her face as she turned around facing Wesley who was sitting in his chair and shaking his head gently towards her.

"What? She's an awful tea-maker. Not my fault if she sucks at that. I'm only givin' her an honest opinion here." Faith huffed, defending herself while she heard Cordelia yells from the other side, "I heard that!"

Faith's grin got wider, as she called back. "Oh, I know you did, C!"

It was followed with the reply. "Jerk!"

The brunette laughs and walking towards Wesley's desk, while admitting proudly to herself. "Uh-uh. My job on her is done." Slumping to a nearby couch, the rogue slayer meets the rogue-Watcher gaze. "So Wes, what's up? Missin' me?"

"As endearing as that would be to you, I did not. However, I believe we got some trouble on our hands."

"Another vampire clan? Tell me their location and it's done by mornin'."

"No. Not vampires. Quite the contrary actually."

"We both know there are too many creatures out there to play guessin' games with, Wes. Even though I'd like to play, but not this way." The brunette waggling her eyebrows towards the Watcher, a common habit that she always does to everyone.

"Slayer. Rogue slayers."

"Hm, my turf."

"Yes, it is. So you've been requested upon to help sorting this problem. They need the original slayer to calm the rising ones."

"By _calm_, ya mean kick their asses when they are startin' to show off."

"I believe I meant that, yes. Only in a subtle way."

"Fine. When do we motorvate?"

Wesley took his glasses off, wiping them clean of any invisible dust before putting it back on. "Well, it is more like _you_ are going."

A small frown appeared as the words registered. "You mean, me? Alone? Alone _alone_?"

"Yes. But if you do need a company-"

Faith stood up immediately, pushing the chair back a foot and cutting in before he continues. "Oh hell _NO_. I'm goin' to enjoy this on my own. No freakin' Watchers-" The brunette stops before she finishes that sentence. "Which I mean no company, and it's like a vacation to me. A vacation with action, sweet."

A sigh escapes from the British guy's mouth. "So you're going then? There's no trouble?"

"Hell yeah! But you guys still gonna sponsor my expenses, right?"

"Uh, sure. It's located at-" Before Wesley can continues, the phone is ringing.

"Angel HQ. May I help you?" A pause. "Ah yes, about that matter. I am talking to her now, in fact." Another pause. "Yes, she has agreed to it. I guess there is no problem on her. You can _watch_ her there too." Pause. Meanwhile, Faith's right eyebrow shots up when she heard the word '_watch'_. "Alright then. Are you coming here to pick her up, or-?" Pause. "I see. It is settled. Have a good day, Giles."

Hearing that particular name, Faith's eyes gone wide. "Giles? What do you mean, _Giles_?"

Wesley quickly realized a change in the slayer's attitude. "Uh, yes. He is the one that requested you. He's coming here from Cleveland first thing tomorrow morning to pick you up. Uh, is there a problem Faith?"

Unable to form any words because of her current state of mind right then, Faith slumped down into the couch once more.

_Shit..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN = Another chapter! Thanks for the review **Faith's Fangs **and nice critique from **kenny878** . I'm just a beginner, so please don't mind my mistakes. Anywho, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Uh, wait. I still need to say disclaimer, didn't I?**

…

**Aah, who cares. It's in the first chapter anyway.**

**And millions appreciation goes to my beta! =)**

* * *

><p>"You've been awfully quiet since..." Giles paused to glance quickly at his watch before continuing his statement, "…three hours ago."<p>

When there was no reply from the Bostonian slayer, Giles quickly glanced over at his passenger, watching as she straightened up higher in her seat. It was odd but he found himself straightening up too. It was better then taking his glasses off while driving and cleaning them.

"So how have you been the past two years, Faith?"

There was still no reply except for the melancholy stares outside the car window and a few sighs from the slayer.

_I knew I should have brought at least someone with me..._ - Giles thought to himself.

The continuous efforts he attempted at small talk since they had departed The City of Angels wasn't proving fruitful. Deciding that- maybe for now, silence might be the better choice; he let the tension be and considered what, if any topic would earn at least one word from Faith. Or maybe hold any interest. Faith glanced in his direction as she starting to regret the uncomfortable silence she created.

"I'm just a lil' pissed off, y'know." The statement she made sounded more like a question.

Feeling that more of an explanation was to come if he remained quiet and waited for her to make the first move, he continued to keep his eyes on the road. Giles' guess was right when she spoke again.

"Not at you, of course. Wesley pissed me off the most, cos he didn't tell me that you're the one that requested me."

"If it bothers you so much Faith, you could have rejected it before I even got there in the first place. Or you could have changed your mind before we started the journey."

"I know, and that's the other thing that pisses me off. I could say no, but I didn't."

The Watcher frowned, while asking the brunette. "Then why did you said nothing and just follow?"

With her propped arm supporting her head, she looked outside the car and trying to find the reason herself. "Don't know, don't care." A little pause, then she continued. "I guess I just wanna help. That's all. So what's the situation?"

"Uh, about that." Fixing his eyes on the road, Giles lets out a sigh.

"It is a bit messier than we thought. After fighting with The First- and then you leaving, we had some discussions about what to do next. Some of the girls wanted to have a normal life, some wanted to go home, and others stayed with us.

Then two months before I came looking for you, these troubles came. All that slayer's power emerging into some random girls and those who don't use it positively are causing problems all over the city. And mostly, that is the case. Not forgetting to mention the Cleveland's Hellmouth, vampires and demons crawling all over."

"So it means, back and forth need covering. Wow, pretty fucked up situation."

"Yes. Since the girls have done some damage to those creature's population- vampires and demons don't come out often anymore. But we've heard rumors about an organization that _picking_ up girls with ability, or more like _abducting _them. We decided to check things out first, but when our two slayers get beaten up and one's gone missing, we know that something's not right."

Listening to what Giles just told her, she feels a little twinge of anxiety. "That sounds pretty bad. So how are the girls doing?"

"You mean the beaten-up girls?" Faith nodded as Giles continued. "They're already fine. But the missing girl, she was not found until now. Buffy never stopped looking though. All of them were, before another attack two days ago. Rona's in the hospital right now. That's when I decided the team needs help."

Falling in silence once again, Faith's thought travels toward her sister-slayer. _Hell, she must've been under massive pressure right now. Once I get there, hopefully she won't kick my ass or break off my jaw for leavin' before..._

The second that thought occurred to her, another broke into her thoughts. Did anyone know she's coming back?

"Uh, G-man. Gotta ask ya, did anyone besides yourself know I'm comin' back?"

Giles' expression slipped as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He honestly did not want to answer the woman's query. Faith had seen the crack and hesitation before his eyes locked briefly with her, which was enough to tell her the unwanted answer.

"Oh my freakin' God."

"Faith, it's not like-" Before he could finish, the brunette snapped.

"I left for two freakin' years, Giles! FYI, no letters and goodbyes! And now what? I'm just gonna show up again in front of 'em? I'll be killed for sure..."

"Well, I've got to say that it is your fault for leaving without telling us."

"Ugh, that's not the point! I just..." A slight pause. "I know I am a fuckin' asshole, 'kay? Leavin' without tellin', that's just peachy; but you've gotta admit G-man- no one really wanted me there then and I'm sure even less now. Instead of stayin' too long without invite, it's better for me to leave. Besides," Another pause before the brunette mumbles the last sentence.

"Too much history to handle."

Giles kept quiet, until he was certain that the girl's finished. "I know there have been harsh words and treatment between you and the others. Still, you are a part of the team Faith. You should have at least told us something, not just ran off and disappear from the world. And we _do_ want you with us, we still care about you."

Faith snorted inwardly to herself when Giles spoke of the word; _care._

"Making assumption on a matter that you haven't discussed with others does not make you right, quite the contrary actually. You need to remember that."

Listening to Giles' preach, Faith sighed in frustration. She knew she had done it again, but she really couldn't stand being insignificant, especially to a certain blonde. _Why_? She doesn't know it either.

Then Giles continued, "Besides, you _did_ leave for two whole years without contacting us. Luckily I am still in contact with Wesley on a few Council's arrangements, which was how I found out you're with them. And I understood that you don't want to be bothered, so I never told the others about you." Giles sighed quietly. "But when the situation's become worse, I had to…bother you. Since they didn't know about you, I might have been a little uncomfortable telling them out of the blue that I'm going to fetch you. So, I instead told them that I'm looking for help."

Faith rolled her eyes towards the statement. "Just fuckin' sweet. Tch."

Even those smart-ass remarks given by the brunette, Giles knows that deep down this woman did care about the others; only she doesn't want to show it. She could've turn his offer down, but she did not. Just a simple thing that showed the dark slayer still cared.

* * *

><p><strong>HQ in Cleveland...<strong>

"We're here." Said Giles before stepping out of the car.

Meanwhile, Faith just stares toward the house and close her eyes soon after that. Her slayer bond between Buffy is quite strong than the other slayers, so she tried to feel Buffy, whether the blonde is around or not. Fortunately for her, there's no sign of Buffy. Faith lets out a breath in relief before she gets out from the passenger seat.

"You should settle in first. You remember where your bedroom, right?" Giles stated as-the-matter-of-factly towards the brunette, then slides into the driver seat- parking his car in the garage.

_Bedroom? He means the same room I used to live in? _Faith thought to herself. _It seems that they've kept it for me... or maybe cos no one wants to use it._

After a fair moment standing up at the house yard, Faith decided to enter. The first person she saw in the living room was Xander, following by Kennedy. All three just staring at each other until the rogue slayer greeted the two casually.

"Uh, hey there."

When there was no reply, Faith raises her right eyebrow. "Too shocked to see a hottie in front of ya?"

After listening to the cocky remark, Xander recovers from the shocked state with a grin in his lips. "Yep, it's definitely Faith... And... just... _what the hell_, Faith?" Xander's grin turns into sour.

"Wha-? Do I look like someone else? Ya ain't gonna see anyone that's hotter than me, babe. And what's with the tone? You guys supposed to be happy to see me." Faith feigned a hurt expression, but couldn't control the grin that's coming out.

Before Xander can comment anything, Kennedy lurched forward and threw her fist towards the older slayer. Faith of course, wouldn't let her succeed, so she blocked the first blow and immediately captured both of Kennedy's hand while turning the younger brunette around. Full aware of the free legs that could mimic a horse's kick, Faith pressed her right foot behind both of Kennedy's knee firmly, making the younger brunette immobilized in a 'kneeling down' situation. Xander didn't do anything to stop the catfight of course, since it's just a way for the two brunettes to say 'hello'.

Besides, he always enjoyed girl-on-girl actions, whether it's a fight; or not. His grin appeared once more.

"Hey! Your boot's ruining my jeans!"

"Your own fault, K. I just walked in and here you are, ready playin' _dirty_ with me? Ya sure Red's gonna be okay with this?" Faith chuckled while letting the other brunette go.

Kennedy of course, glad to see Faith's back, but not much of a hugging person. So instead she just punches the older brunette's shoulder casually. "Hell, you're back! Took you long enough though. How are you doing?"

Faith rolled her eyes towards Kennedy while rubbing her shoulder. "First of all, fuck you Ken. You got slayer strength now, remember? And what's with the 'hell' when you guys see me? Damn it." Kennedy gives her an apologetic gaze while scratching her head. Faith continued, "Second, I'm fine- at least I was until now. How 'bout you two?"

Xander stood from the couch, walking towards the rogue slayer. "We're fine." Along with Kennedy's nods, he continued. "Although our numbers decreased pretty bad lately-" Before he could finish talking, Faith did a 'stop' gesture.

"I've heard all of it from Giles." A short pause. "Now, how many left?"

"Twelve people, including you." Kennedy stated.

"Damn. But where are the others? Haven't seen 'em at all."

"Willow and Buffy at work, Dawn and the other girls except Rona are at school. Me, Kennedy-who decided to skip school- and Giles staying home." The one-eyed man explains.

"Basically, this place isn't a full-house till evening." Kennedy added.

"I see. Well, I'm gonna go upstairs then. After a long trip like that I need to take a long nap."

Before Faith could take the first staircase, Kennedy grips her right wrist, halting her movement. The older brunette turned back, raising both her eyebrows which indicate the 'What's up?' question.

Xander looked straight towards the Bostonian slayer before him. "You know that we need to talk, right? All of us." With Xander's statement, Kennedy releases her grip and joined Xander in staring the older brunette.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I need a good, long rest." Faith sighed and flashed her smirk towards the other two. "See ya."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN = Howdy, guys! Thanks to kenny878 and Wermops for the reviews! And thanks for the alerts too! Well, I can't ask much, don't I? =D Anyway, here's another chapter. And I'm gonna get extremely busy after this, so... If I'm late in updating... Well, I've said it in my profile page.**

**Ooh, and a million thanks to my beta! She helped me out a lot. Can't do this without her! =)**

**Disclaimer, bla bla bla~ Yup, you guys know the drill. Read and review!**

**XOXO! =)**

* * *

><p>When Faith slowly opened her eyes, she quickly glanced around checking out her surroundings, making sure that it wasn't just a dream.<p>

_Had enough of dreams these fuckin' days._

Lazily she looked towards the clock near her bed, squinting to see the blaring red lite numbers.

_It's__6.47..._

Her eyes drooped begging her to shut them once more and slip back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Pushing herself up Faith rolled out of bed. A groan escaped her lips as she stretched out then grabbed her towel out of her bag and headed to the bathroom. Besides Buffy, back then she had been one of the few to get a room with a bathroom and shower attached.

_Which __one? __Shower __stall __or __bathtub? _Looking between the two units she finally climbed in the stall. Turning on the water to max. Placing her hands against the wall she let it run down her body hoping that maybe now she would be clean enough. She wouldn't as be soiled in their eyes any longer.

Thirty minutes later she stepped out drying herself off quickly and fetched her hairdryer from her bag. Turning it on she let her mind close to everything else.

She had just finished slipping on her favorite black leather jacket on when the smell of something good cooking crept over her senses causing her to venture downstairs. Stopping at the bottom of the stair she spoke out, "Am I smellin' roasted meat here?" Since the living room was connected to the kitchen, it's easy to detect any kind of aroma, especially with the heightened slayer's senses.

Turning around, the redhead locked her gaze with the brunette with her mouth agape. When she's about to forget that she's indeed cooking right now, Faith broke the silence. "You can check me out as long as you want, Red. But I don't wanna eatin' burnt food, just so you know."

Snapped back towards reality, Willow focused back on her cooking, but it doesn't stop her from questioning the brunette though.

"Just... How... You... Suddenly here? I don't see you coming, nor heard you were coming, but who knows you were coming? Did anyone know? And how long? Uh, I mean how long you've been here, not how long you're gonna be here, or-" Faith stops the redhead from her babbling when she had enough of it.

_I__'__m __only __awake __thirty __minutes __and __they __already __want __to __throw __me __out. __That__'__s __a __new __record.__' _"Whoa, easy there Red. One question at a time. I'm still gonna be here for- well, at least till someone wants to kick me out." She flashes her infamous grin towards the redhead while contemplating on her thoughts. _That's __right, __till __someone __kicks __me __out. __Someone...__blonde; approximately._

"Uh, okay. Yeah. Fair enough. Um... when did you arrive?"

"Ten this morning. Hey, could you make one for me too? I haven't eaten since I got here."

"K, sure. Um... you're here for...?"

"G-man asked me to come, tellin' me the Scoobies needed a hand. And FYI, I didn't even know that he hadn't told you guys 'bout me comin' here before I got into his car. That tricky old man. By the way, where are the others?"

Nodding before answering, Willow placed the cooked food into a plate and handed it to the slayer. "Xander's helping Giles in the study room, probably researching stuff. Don't know where Kennedy is. And Dawn-" A voice interrupted Willow as another person came down the stairs but drew to a stop at seeing the other woman.

"Faith?" Both women looked upstairs and saw the said girl.

Willow continued, "And Dawn is here."

The slayer turned around, looking at the young brunette in front of her while a grin creeping into her lips. "Hey, Lil' D. How are ya?" _Besides __from __lookin' __good..._ Realizing what she's doing, Faith blinked her eyes.

Walking downstairs, Dawn approached the older brunette after replying her smile. "I'm fine. And you? What-" Noticing the look on the slayer's face, she raised her right eyebrow. "Were you just checking me out?"

_Ooohh, __caught __on __that __one. _"Just admiring how much you've grown up, Squirt. Nothin' more." The older brunette shrugged.

"Uhuh..." The younger girl trailed slowly while narrowing her eyes towards the slayer. "Anyway, when did you arrive? Why we don't know you were coming?"

Listening to the questions, the older brunette groaned briefly; fed up of getting asked the same questions over and over again.

Willow cut in, knowing very well what the groan meant. "She just got here this morning, and she's here to help us with the _latest_ problem."

"Oh, so you knew that she's coming?"

"No, I didn't. I just happened to ask her the same questions before you did."

"Well then, does anybody else know about her?"

While the two girls chatting without her, Faith had finished everything on the plate and moved towards the refrigerator, taking a can of beer. Slumping down on the couch near the TV, she watched Willow and Dawn while realizing how much she missed them. But it didn't last long when the entire wannabe-slayers; the nickname Faith invented for them- came downstairs.

"It's Faith!"

"Faith's back!"

"Is that Faith?"

And that's when the ruckus became bigger.

* * *

><p>After having the overwhelmingly tiring Q&amp;A session, the dark slayer felt the need to get some air outside the house, while the other girls eating their dinner. <em>Good <em>_thing __they __have __a __set __of __bench __outside._ Taking out a pack of cigarettes, she slipped one in her lips and put the rest back into her pocket.

Faith took a heavy drag of her cigarette, letting the smoke settle before blowing it out her nose. She did it two more times before she heard the doorknob twist behind her. _Well, __here __she __comes;_ Faith thought.

"What's up, Lil' D?" Faith asked while puffing another smoke from her lips to the air. Dawn wanted to ask on how the older brunette knew she's coming, but deciding there are more important questions other than that.

The younger girl sat down besides her, watching the cigarette that's perfectly fitted in between the slayer's luscious lips and then moved her gaze towards the slayer's whole face.

"Were you just checking me out?" A grin flashes out from the older brunette while she's mimicking Dawn's tone before.

Dawn scoffed. "You wish."

"No need to wish when I know you already doin' it, Squirt."

"Huh, cocky much?"

"Never had that thang; though if I had…" Faith trailed off slowly while waggling her eyebrows, making a totally innocent remark became a dirty one. Well, she's always good in that part.

"EW! I am so don't wanna start talking about that!" That remark succeeded in making the younger girl blush. "And how did you turn every single-completely-non-sexual statement into one of your innuendos?"

"Well, what can I say? I'm just that good, baby."

The two exchange their gaze- while Dawn's more like glaring; and they started laughing after that. _Yup, __I __miss __this._-Faith thought. When the laughter died, Dawn looked into the older brunette and asked her why she left before. Faith; of course, doesn't want to explain and doesn't feel that she needs to explain herself, so she just shrugged the question away.

"Angel needed my help at that time." She took another drag from the cigarette.

"You could have told us something before you took off." Dawn puts her hand on her hips and look away from the older brunette before she continued, "You could have _at __least _told me."

Sensing the bitter tone, Faith turned her head towards the younger girl, noticing the look of disappointment, and..._sadness? _"I'm sorry, Squirt. Didn't think it was a big deal. Besides, I'm not good with the goodbye's stuff and all."

Rolling her eyes towards the slayer, Dawn speaks. "That's your excuse? You could do better than that."

Faith laughed for a moment while ruffling Dawn's hair playfully. "Since when did you've become a smart-ass?"

"Since forever, _duh._"

Few more laughter accompanied the two girls with their exchanging pleasantries, until a dark-blue car parked behind Giles' car. The two brunettes turn their attention to its direction while Dawn starts standing up.

Motioning her head towards the car, the younger girl stated. "Robin and Buffy's here."

Faith maintains her nonchalant face, even though inside? _Huh, __only __God __fucking __knows. _She kept her gaze fixed to the car, until two figures came out from it.

Fortunately for Faith, Dawn's not a slayer. So she couldn't possibly notice that the rogue slayer flinched quietly on the bench.

The rogue slayer glanced towards the petite blonde, then the bald guy, and back to the blonde.

When she did that for the second time, both slayers' eyes were locked into each other because Buffy looked into her sister-slayer's direction too.

The dark slayer didn't even realize that the cigarette she was holding was starting to burn her fingers.

But Dawn had.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN = Another chapter, I present to you! Well... actually not presenting, just publishing.**

Kenny878** = Thank you for your kind comment! Actually, Kennedy already met Faith in chapter two. =)**

Wermops** = Thank you for your wish! Cliffhanger isn't so bad, is it? Cos I like putting one! =D**

RainBlueWater** = Thank you for your kind comment! Welcome to the story, by the way! =)**

**And thanks to the new alert too!**

**Like always, disclaimer... So read and review! I want my cookies, folks! ;)**

**Have a nice day, XOXO! =)**

**PS = Thanks again to my awesome beta! ;) **

* * *

><p><em>"Robin and Buffy's here."<em>

_Faith maintains her nonchalant face, even though inside? Huh, only God fucking knows. She kept her gaze fixed to the car, until two figures came out from it._

_Fortunately for Faith, Dawn's not a slayer. So she couldn't possibly notice that the rogue slayer flinched quietly on the bench._

_She glanced towards the petite blonde, then the bald guy, and back to the blonde. _

_When she did that for the second time, both slayers' eyes were locked into each other because Buffy looked into her sister-slayer's direction too._

_The dark slayer __didn't __even realize that the cigarette she was holding __was__ starting to burn her fingers._

_But__ Dawn had._

* * *

><p>Actually, Faith doesn't need Dawn to tell her that, cos she felt the buzzing-thing before the car appeared in their sight.<p>

_Only blondie__ gives out this kind of __tingling and__I'd__ recognize __it anywhere, anytime__. Faith's thought._

And she knows she's right, cos the tingles getting intense.

_Score, there she is. Who else had that small figure except that Miss Goody-Two-Shoes? Besides, I would notice that green eyes anywhere._

The dark slayer doesn't know why, but she feels something's submerging inside. Something... disturbing. All kinds of feeling are seeping into her right now, so she doesn't give a damn anyway.

Faith's conversing with her mind while maintaining her gaze towards the blonde slayer.

_It still hurts to see her._

_Hurt? Scratch that. It's not hurt, it's pain._

_Yeah, I feel pain. So damn painful._

_Literally__._

"Uh, Faith? Doesn't that hurt?"

…_Huh? Why is Dawn talking about hurt?_

_...Fuck, did I __say that__ out loud?_ "Sorry, what?"

"Your fingers?" She stares pointedly in that direction, her eyes narrowing at the older brunette.

She wondered what the hell Dawn was talking about, so she quickly glanced at them. When she realizes that the fucking cigarette is burning her fingers, Faith swiftly stood up; flicking the bud into the yard.

"Jesus fuckin' OW!" The older brunette gritted her teeth, while examining her burnt-victim fingers.

_Damn, need to apply somethin' on it or else it'll scar. And I had enough scars already. Ask Buffy, she knew about that so very well._

"Is it hurting?" The younger brunette asked the rogue slayer; earning a scoff afterwards.

_Is she mocking me? For fuck's sake, it hurts __of course__!_ – Faith thought.

Before the rogue slayer could say something, Robin's already in front of her with a smile across his face. She doesn't know for sure if he's smiling or not, cos she only saw his corner lips quirking.

She saw his hands moving; probably want to hug her and it makes her wanna shift out from him, but when she saw Buffy's behind him...

...Her feet stay rooted there.

And now Robin's hugging her.

_Aah, never mind; it's nice seeing him too._

"Hey." Faith's voice came out husky, which she's not intended to. _It's all Robin's fault, squishing my body till I have difficulties on proper breathing; hence the husky voice._

"I... You haven't... It's been a while." The bald guy's stammering now. When Faith thought about it, people always have the tendencies to do that whenever she showed up.

_Well, what can I __say?__ I'm just fucking hot. Or freakin' scary. Whatever it is, I don't give a fuck. But I do prefer the former though._

He pulled away and continued, "No, it's _not_ a while. Two years, Faith. Where've you been? No letters, no calls? And now you're back-"

"_Get used to it_. It's not the first time anyway." Before Robin finishes, Buffy cut him off with her cold tone and enters the house, bumping the dark slayer's shoulder in the process. Which made all three of them fell in silence after that.

_Well, I gotta say; I never let anyone get away after they did that to me, except her. _

"..."

_And I'm not gonna lie and say I don't feel anything when she said that, cos I did felt something._

"..."

_Sad, perhaps._

"..."

_Nahh, I think it's anger._

_Yup, must be anger._

_Definitely._

It's Dawn who breaks Faith's inner thoughts when the younger Summers spoke. "I, uh... I better go check on her." She stares at the older brunette afterwards, as if she's looking for her permission to do so.

_Why'd you look at me like that? I __don't__ fucking care anything bout your sister._

After her mental note, Faith just shrugs nonchalantly and sits back on the bench. Then the younger Summers entered the house as well, leaving the rogue slayer and the bald guy outside.

Faith kinda wants to be left alone right now, thus hoping Robin would follow the younger Summers go to whatever business he got; but he doesn't. And now he's sitting besides her. Probably wanted to talk more.

_Talkers _never had been on Faith's favorite people's list.

"Why'd you stay here?" She didn't mean for that to come out harsh, but her annoyed tone isn't the prettiest either.

Mimicking the slayer's tone, Robin gives his comeback at her. "Well, why did you leave?"

The slayer scoffs at that. "I'm talkin' about _this_, right now."

"And I'm talking about two years ago. _Answer me_; why'd you leave?"

_Man, I hate it when he talked to me with that I'm-your-principal kind of way. Reminds me of Snyder._

"I don't have to fucking answer you _anything_."

She heard him sighing in exasperation. "Can't you just let someone care about you; _for once_?"

_Well, boo-hoo. Angel done that._

"Angel can do that for me. Besides, I don't think you know me well. He's the only one that really gives a damn about me."

Faith noticed that he winced after she said that. And she somehow could feel that he's going to ask something that she wasn't ready to answer; so she decided to make conversation first before he got the chance to. "Whatever. So, how are ya? Any cool stories you wanna tell me?"

He reluctantly answers her questions. "I've been fine. Although many things had happened while you're gone, I'm still in one piece. And sorry to disappoint you, there are no cool stories. Except when some of the girls-"

She cuts in. "Yeah, 'bout that, G-man already filled me in. Shit ain't easy; I can guarantee that for sure. Good thing having me- the backup, huh?" She grinned, not bothering to look at him, cos she knows he's looking at her.

"Faith, you're not _just_a backup."

"Oh, _really_? Lemme know if the Scoobs thought the same thing too."

She can see that he's starting to massage his temple, looking even more frustrated.

"You always make it difficult to talk with..."

"Maybe cos I don't have anything to talk about, and I just am."

He realizes that Faith won't back down from this, so he just lets it go. And he's standing up right now.

"I'm gonna get dinner and rest. If you need anything..."

"Come to you. Gotcha."

He stared at the slayer a little longer than two seconds, and then he went inside the house.

Faith kept sitting on the bench, conversing with her own thoughts.

_Frankly, I wanna go inside too. Wanna find some ointment or something to patch up my fingers, but I still felt the buzz._ _That average buzzing that indicates __she__'s still in the living room._

So she decides to wait, at least until the buzzing gets weak.

* * *

><p>Buffy knew that buzzing seemed familiar.<p>

No person could ever send off that kinda buzz, except her counterpart. Sometimes the blondie blamed the slayer-bond thing too, cos it's just not fair for her.

_Yeah, so not fair._ She's about to ask why Faith's here, but Willow got to her first.

"How's your day, Buff?" She asked. Buffy doesn't know what to answer, cos she really doesn't have a single clue how her day is. Upset? Bitter? Anger? Disappointed? Well, all boxes ticked. So she just ignores the redhead witch.

Then Buffy glanced over at Giles and Xander's direction, snorting a bit louder on purpose. "Why don't you tell us first?" That question almost came out like a growl from her.

Giles took his glasses off and wipes it. Xander kept on listening cos he himself wanna know about that.

"I've told you guys before that I'm going to find reinforcement, and I remember it vividly."

_He got a point there. Can't fight back about that._ She thought.

Only this is _Buffy;_ and she _never_; not fighting back. Even though she knows there's nothing left to fight about.

"But you should've told _me_ that you're going to get her!" She's trying her best on suppressing her tone, hoping she can control it somehow.

Dawn interferes with the Watcher-slayer conversation when she recognizes her sister's not-so-good-tone. "Buffy, all of _us_ also shocked with her being here. But what bad could it be? She's going to be a great help in our situation. Why'd _you_ get so worked up for this?"

Listening to the statement, Buffy rolled her eyes at the young Scooby. She hates it when her sister was right. But it didn't last long until Buffy's defense mechanism begging her to shoot back.

"Oh, come on. Like all of you didn't feel the same way too! She _left_ without telling us anything, without giving any number, no notes, no nothing! And when she came here, I'm just supposed to welcome her with open arms then?"

_I'm __sounding__ like a meanie, I know. But that's what I felt; bitter, anger, disappointed._

Now Buffy's receiving those _looks_ from Dawn, Willow and Giles. The other girls don't even want to make contact with her eyes.

"As the matter of fact, Buffy; Faith is not back, _back_. She's here because I requested her here to help us. She could've rejected it many times before, but she didn't. I don't see any problem in that."

"Besides; we need all hands on deck on this case, Buffy." Xander added.

_So what, they're saying that they're okay with it? Faith just went poof__one day__, __and she can come back whenever she pleases? That's completely okay? _Buffy's not satisfied at all, and her face clearly showed what her current emotion is.

Then all of them heard the doorknob twisting as Wood's figure appeared. The attention went back to Buffy when she snorted a little bit too loud on purpose, causing the bald guy to quirk his eyebrows in confusion towards her.

"_Whatever_. I wanna rest now." After the blonde slayer said that, she stood up and went upstairs to her room.

She doesn't meant to be dramatic or whatever, but she's really tired. Buffy doesn't have the mood to patrol, doesn't want to take dinner, and doesn't even have any energy left to shower. So she slumped down on her bed and let her thoughts running free once more; only it's more focused on a certain brunette.

_Gahh, I just need to crash. All of this emotion, commotion and exasperation for one day are really tiring._

_It's all__ because of the person who's at the porch right now._

_It's __always__ because of her._

_I __really__ don't like you, Faith._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN = Thanks for clicking and the alert, as always. I did good on my maths, only not good enough, so if I'm late in updating... You know why.**

Alex** = Well, I'm sorry for that. I've already wrote in my profile page, I'm not so great in English and I'm still using ed(.)grammarly(.)com site to check on this stuff. So, instead of giving me flames, why don't you help me to improve it?**

Kenny878** = It's okay, people tends to forget things. Thanks for keeping on reading. =)**

Wermops** = Your assumption might be right, who knows? =D The truth will be told! Thanks for keeping on reading. =)**

**My beta helped me with this. Can't do it without her! =)**

**As always folks, R&R!**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours after the Robin left Faith standing alone outside on the front porch. She closed her eyes; staying there pondering and trying to process what it was to be around these people once more. Part of her wondered how she could make all of this better, how to do better, how to handle her temper better, how to think logically, and keep her emotions in check and under wraps. The last time she was with the Scoobies, things hadn't been well between them.<p>

She had always felt on the edge, looking over her shoulder, trying to contain herself and prove that she wasn't the person they once knew. If she had to put up with the same shit again, she had to be prepared. She needs to be more than fine.

But deep down, she knew it'd crumble once more. It always does.

Whenever she's near her sister-slayer, it always crumbles down.

No matter how much patience she had, Buffy always knew how to push her buttons.

No matter how hard she worked, Buffy always made her feel that she's insignificant.

No matter much she tried to prove herself, Buffy always managed to make her feel that it wasn't enough.

She had tried so hard, even now, to shut the blondie out, but she never had succeeded.

That's why staying in L.A was a lot better than being here.

Anywhere was better than being here.

* * *

><p>"Faith?"<p>

The dark slayer's eyes shot open, looking in the direction the voice had come from. Her gaze coming to rest upon the concerned one Dawn's was staring at her with.

"Hey, Lil' D. Aren't ya suppose to be in bed right now?"

"You haven't entered the house, so I guess I'm just gonna check on you." The younger brunette stared at the other girl's face then redirects it towards Faith's fingers. Muttering something about 'idiot' or whatever it is, she holds out her palm towards the older brunette and opens it.

Faith took the ointment from the younger girl after staring at it for a while, then flashed a small smile towards her as a _thank you_ gesture. "Thanks, Squirt."

"You're welcome. If you need band-aids to cover that up, I could get it for you."

"'Sokay. I'll grab 'em later."

Realizing the older brunette would not start talking until she spoke first, Dawn moved closer to her; hoping to appear inoffensive. "You don't wanna come inside? It's getting cold out here."

"No big. Used to it in Boston anyway."

"_If_ this is about _Buffy_, she went to her room an hour before. So you don't have to-"

The dark slayer huffed and shook her head slightly. Still not looking at the younger brunette, she started to apply the ointment on her fingers. "I know she's upstairs already. Slayer-bond, slayer-senses and all that slayer's crap, remember?" She shrugged before she continued, "I just don't wanna go in yet."

Dawn stared at the older brunette in front of her for awhile, and then she lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine then. We'll _talk_ tomorrow."

"Talk? For what? Don't tell me you guys wanna do that Q&A session with me _again_..." Remembering the non-stop questions shooting at her earlier today, Faith groaned in annoyance.

"Not that. Just us. You, Faith; with me, Dawn. You and me. And you'll take me for a walk tomorrow, right?"

"Ya know, that sounded like you've just asked me out for a date." Finished with applying the ointment on her fingers, Faith handed the ointment back to Dawn and says her thanks; purposely not answering the question asked earlier.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not a date. Take care of those fingers." After the last sentence came out from the younger brunette's mouth, she went inside the house again.

As for Faith, she's intrigued to counter the younger girl with some of her innuendos; but decided she should focus onto another matter.

A matter which is located around the expanse of trees and shrubs nearby the HQ.

A scowl was expressed on Faith's face, while she's looking at a particular bush.

"Just fucking come _out_, Ken."

The bushes stirred a bit, then Kennedy's figure appeared, approaching the dark slayer. "How long you've known I was hiding in there?"

The dark slayer shrugged, scooting to the left; so that the other slayer can sit if she wanted to. "Long enough. My senses are far more wicked than yours, K."

The younger slayer scoffed at the remark. "Whatever. I know I can take you down anytime, Faith."

"_Keep_ on dreamin', Junior."

"Now, now. Why _should_ I dream about that, when I can do it right here and right now?" Kennedy attempts to taunt the older girl.

Faith smirked dirtily after her remark. "Ooh, says the whipped up girl."

Listening to that, Kennedy starting to blush and quickly retorts. "I am not whipped up!"

"Okay then. _Whipped down_."

Getting more blush from Kennedy. "I'm not whipped in any way, Faith!"

"Oh, really? Cos last time I checked before I left- _one glare_ from Red; and you've gone all _puppy's-been-kicked_face." The older slayer laughed, forgetting all the tension she had before from the confrontation with Buffy and Robin, while Kennedy only can grits her teeth, knowing that she doesn't have any comebacks or smart-ass comments.

And soon, the two brunettes just laughing casually, just like what it used to be between them two years ago.

When the older brunette stopped laughing, Kennedy looked at her, trying to figure out what to do or what to say next. But she doesn't have anything.

Except straight to the point.

"So…what you're gonna do from now? Excluding the business, of course." Eyeing Faith's response, hoping she didn't tick the older brunette from her question. In any given situation, Kennedy would love to mess with Faith whenever she had the chance to; except when it comes to a certain matter.

"Nothin' much, K. Practically the same. You and I can visit those nightclubs if we need some loosen-up-thing." Faith smirked; at least she got something that could help her to amuse herself.

"Sounds nice. But nightclubs? I don't know if Willow's OK with that..."

"Damn girl. You are _sooo_ whipped**.**"

"Shut up."

The older brunette gave her a mock laugh and stood up, motioning her head towards the house. "Lets go inside."

"I thought you don't want to?" That came more like a question than a statement.

"Buffy's in her room already."

Giving an understanding nod, the younger brunette followed. "Still got that slayer-bond thing on?"

Faith halted for a moment before she answered Kennedy.

"Yeah." _Never can be turned off anyway.- _Faith mumbled to herself, that was unfortunately noticed by Kennedy.

On her perspective; Kennedy wasn't sure if it's anger or sad, because it sounds the same. But that was from Faith, so logically it must be anger. Deciding it's better to not make any further comments when the rogue slayer's mood isn't that great, Kennedy strode into the house and stood by Willow. Whereas Giles and Xander each sat comfortably on the dining chairs and Robin was sitting on a single sofa across Dawn's.

"Hey guys." Faith spoke first.

The dark slayer slumped down on the couch with Dawn, kept her gaze fixed at the old watcher. "So, the _business_?"

"Ah, yes. It may be the best choice to wait until Rona regains consciousness, so that we can ask for more details. We cannot risk going in blind."

Faith lets out a huff. "Any idea when she'll wakes up?"

"Maybe in a couple days, three tops. Until then, we can only keep on patrolling and gathering information."

Meanwhile, Kennedy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind before she starts to question the older slayer. But of course, she can't refrain herself from adding a teensy bit of sarcasm in it. "Sounds like you can't wait to finish the business. Not getting any action for too long, or you just wanna get out from here sooner?"

With that, she got an Ace-grade kind of glare from the rogue slayer while Willow starts to fidget, hoping this won't end badly.

"Whatever, Ken-doll."

Kennedy smirked towards the older slayer, knowing that she's definitely right on that matter. Just when she wanted to fire more of her comebacks on Faith, her girlfriend asked her to go to their room- telling that they need to talk to Faith.

The younger slayer agreed without questioning much, and went upstairs along with the other new slayers.

And now- Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Robin turned their attention to Faith, whom doesn't fancy being observed.

_What the hell they want now?_

"What?" Faith used her exasperated tone.

Xander leads the conversation first. "Why did you leave?"

Willow barged in. "We thought you've been kidnapped or something... What were you doing for these two years?"

Robin's next. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Dawn wanted to say something too, but she did not want to give any more pressure to the dark slayer.

Giles took off his glasses and wiped it slowly, "That pretty much covered my questions."

Listening to all the yaddas, Faith rolled her eyes at them and tried to go to her room, but Dawn grabbed her jacket sleeve before she had the chance to move.

When Dawn gave her a pout that looked a lot similar like Buffy's, Faith knew there's no hope for her to leave.

Or run.

Or just walk away.

But the dark slayer stayed, and once again glared at the young Summers.

_Fuckin' Summers' trademark pout.- _Faith's thought.

The dark slayer took a deep breath and started. "First, I left because I wanted to. And nuh-uh Xander, do not fucking interrupt me while I'm talkin'. That goes for all of ya." Faith narrowed her eyes towards all of them, making her point. "Second, what ya'll think I am, gettin' kidnapped? I'm a helluva stronger than any of you guys in this room. And I ain't wastin' those years away. I was helpin' out Soulboy and his troops. Save the world few times yo, can't blame me for that."

Another pause before she spoke again.

"And third? Don't gimme that 'worried about you' crap. Ya'll knew it's better that I wasn't here. And I know that none of you wanted me to be here, except when there's another apocalypse comin' your way. So don't fucking pretend, okay? When this thing's over, I'll be outta your hair as soon as I can."

After she finished, she stood up, ready to go to her room- can't stay when she had spilled the beans all out, doesn't she?

The younger Summers looked up quickly, wanting to say something before Faith leaves, but nothing came out.

The rest of them too.

_Speechless_.

They only came to their senses when they heard a door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>On the other room, Buffy's listening.<p>

_Slayer-hearing_, _gotta love them_.

She heard the questions that her friends asked.

_I too wanted to know what's the reason she left…_

She heard what her sister-slayer's response.

_What? That's totally not it! And how dare you put the blame on us! If I remember correctly; all is well, until you suddenly decided that you wanted to leave!_

And she heard the door slamming.

_Great, always the Miss Attention Span._

Then there's static.

_I don't hear anything… Wait, is she crying? _

…_Nah. It's Faith we're talking about here._

Her eyes' blinking for a few times, deciding whether she should get up or not.

_But I'm getting up for what exactly?- _Buffy's thought.

Deciding it's not her place to care, she forced herself to stay and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's been awhile, I know. And I'm terribly sorry for that. =(**

**And this chapter actually haven't been edited yet. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**But I'll get it done, promise! =)**

**So, enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>After slamming her door, Faith leaned against it while sliding down on the floor slowly. She felt her eyes starting to water, and she tried her best to hold it in. Of course there's no one in the room except her to see this, but her pride is not letting her spill those tears any time soon. Or ever.<p>

When she finally gained control of her ragged breathing and emotions, she stood up and straightened her jacket while puffing air in space a few times as if to calm her overdrive heartbeat. Before she even had the chance to take a step forward, her door had reopened again; revealing a not-so-happy Dawn as she turned around sharply.

The next thing Faith knew, the said Summers grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room and outside the HQ; not giving a damn to the questioning looks they received from the other Scoobs and Robin as they passed the living room by.

Just when Xander wanted to say something, Giles cut him off; saying that they should leave the two brunettes alone for now. Willow wasn't sure if that's a good idea, but she agreed to it; as long as the main door remains open for her to watch the glimpses of them. Seemingly uninterested on what's going on, Robin bids goodnight to the Scoobs and headed to his room.

On the other hand, Faith's getting even more frustrated when they've been walking for awhile now and Dawn still hasn't told her where they're going.

"Hey, what's this all about? And can you stop yanking my hand for a second, D?"

"Shut up and just walk."

"But- Ey, ey, ey! You're ruining my jacket! See that scratch?"

"..."

"Geezus!" Faith stopped walking and jerked her right hand off from Dawn's hold while simultaneously gripping Dawn's wrist, turning the younger brunette to face her. "What's the matter with you?"

But she regretted her actions as soon as her dark-brown eyes met the blue ones.

The younger brunette had been crying. Although there's no trace of tears on her cheeks, her eyes showed differently. And Faith regrets it because it made her soft, _again_.

"What's the matter with _me_?" Dawn gave the older brunette the _I'm-annoyed_ look. "I'm the one who should be asking you that!"

Before Faith could give any comment, the other brunette continued; showing that she's not waiting or wanting for her reply.

"You have no rights to say those things."

"What? What things?"

"Things you've said earlier!" The younger brunette starts to lose her patience when the slayer kept on impersonating her facade. "You really think that we never cared about you? That _I _never-"

Dawn abruptly stopped at that sentence and shook her head briefly. Then she continued, "All of us tried to find you, Faith. Even Willow was ready to cast a locator spell on you. The only reason we didn't was because Kennedy told us that you wanted to be left alone."

_Wow, Ken-doll really did stick up for me, huh? -_The older brunette grinned inwardly to herself, but was cut off from her reverie when Dawn starts to speak again.

"Even though Willow's agreed to Kennedy, but Buffy..." When Dawn didn't finish her sentence, Faith quirks her right eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, we still tried to locate you, but we couldn't find you anywhere in the world. Willow said the only reasons possible she couldn't trace you were either you have something to block her mojo; or you're..."

"Dead." Faith purposely ends the Summers' sentence.

"And I HATE you for that."

The dark slayer snorted then looked away from the young Summers. "Ya see Dawn; I don't understand all of this. Last time I checked, you're not that happy to see me at all. Besides, all the Summers hate me; so I've been there, and I've done that."

Dawn fell in silence after that remark, but her gaze never left the older brunette. She also wonders; did she ever truly hated Faith at all? Sure she'd said some things about the dark slayer, but who hasn't?

She was a ball of energy when Faith was still in Sunnydale, but all the injected memories between them seemed true and... real. She remembers how Faith would come to check up on her after she finished her daily patrol with Buffy. Faith would tell her some stories about what happened during patrol that her sister never wanted to share with her. Faith would grin and ruffles her hair whenever she pretends to be angry with the older brunette, and she loved it when Faith did that to her. Apart from that, Faith also would bring her some snacks whenever their stocks ran out of it. To conclude it all, the dark slayer would always make her feel better whenever she's around.

But all of it changed when that particular incident happened. It changed everybody.

Giles, Willow, Xander, her late mother... Buffy.

And her too.

Reminiscing all those stuff that happened, Dawn didn't realize that her tears were streaming down from her eyes. She only came out of it when she felt the older brunette's hand touched her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"Hey... Dawn, don't. I just... Shit." The dark slayer stammered, not knowing what to do. She never comforted anybody before, not even herself. But she always has a weak spot for this girl.

Well, she always has a weak spot for anyone with 'Summers' as their last name.

While Faith still contemplating on what to do next, Dawn grabbed the front hem of her jacket and tugged the older brunette towards her while she rests her head on Faith's left shoulder. She felt the older brunette tensed with her action, but she didn't care.

She just missed her.

"Can you just... hold me?"

That particular request left the dark slayer speechless. And not just because she's not used to it.

But she did as she was asked to anyway, just like she always does.

On the other hand, a figure saw the whole thing from the upstairs window; eyeing the two brunettes even though she couldn't hear anything. When the brunettes started to hug each other, she decided that it was enough and pulled the curtain down. Starting to feel frustrated, she stomped off from there and headed back to her own room.

At that moment, Robin Wood who was heading to his room saw the figure and raised his eyebrows in confusion; but decides that it's not his place to ask.

* * *

><p>There's someone knocking at her door constantly that made Buffy opened her eyes in a groggily manner. She didn't have a decent sleep last night, and now morning's extremely annoying for her eyes. And the annoying term applied to the person that was so fucking dare to wake her up from her sleep too.<p>

"Go away!"

"Nope! Get your ass out here because breakfast's ready!"

_Great, it's Dawn._

"Nooooooooooo... You're ruining my so-very-important beauty sleep and I'm going to slay you for it later... Go awayyyyy..." The older Summers squeaked out while clutching her pillow tightly on her face.

"Fine. You'll wash all the dishes later then."

"Mmmmpphh..." Was the only answer Buffy managed to gave before she drifted back to sleep.

Outside Buffy's room, the younger Summers shook her head in amusement and strode downstairs, joining everybody at the dining table with served pancakes. Well; almost everybody, except Buffy who's still in her_ Lala Land_ and Faith who's working out in the training room. Dawn had tried to coax the older brunette to have breakfast together with the rest, but Faith declined; saying she'd already taken her share of breakfast and need to finish her workout session.

Dawn knew Faith's real excuses anyway; so she left it at that.

* * *

><p>When a bright light shining upon the blondie's face, she knew she couldn't force herself to sleep a bit longer. Sitting up on her bed while stretching out her arms, she yawned and pulled the blanket off of her. She stood up slowly so that her brain won't suffer any head rush, using both of her hands to ran them through her messy blonde hair before grabbing her towel and heading to the bathroom.<p>

Meanwhile, Faith's still getting all sweaty with the punching bag. The reason she woke up early was because she doesn't want to accidentally bumped into any other member of the Scoobies, especially that particular blonde. Not that she minds having Dawn around. She took her breakfast earlier than everybody else's so that she could spend her time working out in the training room until everybody's gone to do their daily activities. Dawn already reminded her that after school's finished, she has to pick her up and they can take a walk after that. And for now, she felt that she's free from any unnecessary disturbance that would be a pain in her ass; since there's no noise that indicates somebody's still around.

Well, at least that's what she thought until her spine gave off that particular tingle again.

_What is she doin' here? I thought she'll be gone with the others..._

She kept on throwing kicks and blows at the punching bag, only it was very uncoordinated compared to the earlier rounds. It's hard to focus her movement on the target when her mind and senses were focused on the Chosen One. She doesn't like it either, but there's no helping it. Every time the blondie emerges, Faith's attention would instantly directed to her.

Realizing there's no point to keep on training when her body couldn't focus on it, she took few deep breaths as a finale to her workout session and wiped her sweaty face with a small towel that was hanging around her neck. After glancing around to search if there's any water left since the bottle she brought with her earlier is empty, she sighed in frustration when she found none. Because it means that she needs to go to the kitchen to get some.

And Buffy's up there.

Reluctantly striding upstairs from the training room that is located down at the basement, Faith instinctively increase her defense mechanism; as if someone would came out of nowhere and going to attack her. Not that it never happened before.

As soon as she came out from the basement, the dark-brown eyes met the hazel-green ones. Both were speechless, there's no expression showed up on their faces; and it continues until Buffy first broke their gaze. A little frown spread across the blondie's eyebrows while she's looking down at her pancakes on the table. As for Faith, she clenched her jaw tightly and made her way to the refrigerator, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Before Faith started to climb the stairs to her room, she turned back; looking at the blondie's rear and wondering whether she should say something to her.

_But what should I say?_

While Faith's still considering her thoughts, Buffy felt that the brunette's still standing there; not doing or saying anything, and she felt a pair of eyes which she knew who's it belong to was watching her. Without bothering to turn around, Buffy broke the silence between them when she felt the tension's too much already.

"What?"

Faith couldn't help but noticed the faint annoyed-tone that had come out from the blondie.

And it made her kinda annoyed too.

"Nothin'."

With that, Faith turned and went back to her room; while Buffy stopped eating and sighed quietly to herself.


End file.
